


What Presence?

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detective and his demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Presence?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 7. (Posted to LJ on January 7) Beta'd by strawberrytatoo  
> Prompt from sakinow:  
> Now droops the milkwhite peacock like a ghost  
> And like a ghost she glimmers on to me.   
> Tennyson

Sherlock doesn’t believe in ghosts.

He is a man of reason and science. The hysterical insistence that there is anything beyond this life is an affront to his intellect. For others, the comforts of religion or the popular pseudoscience which he’s been told pollutes the airwaves in the guise of entertainment.

Strange then, that he thinks incessantly of the murders he failed to prevent. The victims speak to him, chastising Sherlock for missing a vital clue that might have saved their lives. Drugs bring temporary relief, but the voices always return.

Sherlock doesn’t believe in ghosts, but he’s still haunted.


End file.
